


Голый расчет

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: убить его она всегда успеет





	Голый расчет

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором Джедайт — демон, Рей — ведьма, вероятно ООС  
У автора специфическое понимание романтики.

Тьма копится внутри, покалывает кончики пальцев, застревает комом в горле. Рей ощущает, как она завладевает ею, подчиняет, нашептывает проклятия и соблазняет убить. Это ведь так просто, так обыденно. Мораль придумана для тех, кто слишком слаб, чтобы признать свои истинные желания и позволить пороку взять верх. 

Рей кривит губы в усмешке, вскидывает подбородок и спокойно смотрит Джедайту в глаза. В одной эпохе он был человеком, в другой — демоном, в третьей — незнакомцем, но всегда одинаково ярко горел. Имеет ли значение ипостась, если конец всегда один? Рей сильнее него, он обречен погибать от ее руки. Гадкая ухмылка отражается в ее взгляде, она слегка перебирает пальцами в воздухе, и на кончиках загорается пока еще слабый огонь.

— А как же вечная любовь? — хмыкает он, глядя на нее из-под челки. 

— Еще одна сказка, чтобы держать воительниц при Серенити. — Она передергивает плечами. — Никакой сентиментальности, голый расчет. 

— Холодная Рейана без капли чувств? — Джедайт выгибает бровь и смеряет ее оценивающим взглядом. — Горяча даже больше, чем обычно. 

— Означает ли это, что ты готов умереть? 

В ее руках образуется полноценный огненный шар, готовый сорваться по первому приказу.

— Не сегодня, — ухмыляется он, — и не от твоей руки. 

Джедайт подмигивает ей и растворяется в воздухе. 

Не человек, удовлетворенно думает она. 

Порыв ветра от его перемещения бьет наотмашь. Пламя обжигает щеки, а Рей смеется. Она в буквальном смысле горит. Огонь не ранит ее, только придает сил. Разве может быть иначе с рожденной в жерле вулкана? 

Рей вскидывает руки, и пламя столбом взмывает вверх. Темная магия, древняя, подвластная лишь потомкам Марса. Рей наблюдает, как все вокруг превращается в пепелище, наслаждается запахом копоти. Она чересчур долго верила в навязанный долг и высокие идеалы Серебряного Тысячелетия. Пришло ее время, и она будет делать только то, что ей захочется. А сейчас ей хочется Джедайта на черном постельном белье и с восхищением во взгляде.

***

— Никогда бы не подумал, что червоточина доберется и до Марса, — ехидно тянет Джедайт, когда они встречаются снова. — Слишком невинна и юна.

— Считаешь? — Она склоняет голову набок. 

Язык мелькает между приоткрытых губ и тут же исчезает. Она дразнит, но пока ничего конкретного не предлагает. 

— Ты всегда можешь меня переубедить, — ухмыляется он, поигрывая бровями. — В нашем распоряжении все перерождения мира. 

— И в каждом ты сдаешься первым, — напоминает она и перекидывает волосы на правое плечо. — В этот раз хочу дать тебе шанс на безболезненный конец. 

— Сдаться? — уточняет он и тут же качает головой в ответ на утвердительный кивок. — Только в равной схватке и достойному сопернику. 

Рей прищуривается и вскидывается так резко, что в глазах на мгновение темнеет.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты потянешь, — елейно выдыхает она, собрав волю в кулак. 

— Рискну попытаться, — в тон ей отвечает он. 

— Твое право. 

Рей без предупреждения швыряет в него огненный шар и усмехается, когда Джедайт еле успевает отскочить.

— Уже не так крут? — выгибает бровь Рей, перекатывая в ладони искры пламени. 

— Напротив, только распален, — подмигивает ей он. — Знаешь, как разжечь в мужчине интерес. 

Она ухмыляется и запускает в него очередь фаерболов. 

— Все еще думаешь, что неотразим? 

— Уверен, что жаждешь затащить меня в постель. 

Он легко уворачивается, лишь усмехаясь, и оставляет только легкий цветочный аромат в воздухе. Вокруг уже стена из огня, но никого из них это не смущает. 

— Не льсти себе, — прищуривается она. — Не помню ничего в высшей степени впечатляющего. 

— Лукавишь, — он телепортируется прямо перед ней, хватает за руки и прижимается всем телом. — Стоит щелкнуть пальцами, и я заставлю тебя кричать. 

— Сравнивать было не с кем, — наклоняется и выдыхает в губы: — В тех жизнях. 

В его глазах мелькает злость. 

— Хочешь разозлить, чтобы взял силой? — едва касается кончиком языка щеки и замирает. — Рискуешь разбудить демона во всех смыслах этого слова. 

— Я не так беззащитна, как ты думаешь, — ухмыляется Рей, и он отскакивает, потирая обожженные запястья. 

— Новая жизнь — новые фокусы? — одобрительно тянет он. — Тогда не удивишься, — Джедайт возникает за ее спиной и по щелчку пальцев связывает по рукам и ногам тонкими ремнями. — На силу отвечают силой. 

— А если мне понравится? — ехидно усмехается она. 

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — выдыхает ей в шею, обнимая за талию. — Ты будешь меня умолять. 

— Вот уж вряд ли, — самодовольно хмыкает она. — Но с удовольствием посмотрю, как ты будешь молить о пощаде. 

Рей с легкостью сбрасывает тлеющие остатки кожи, которые сковывали движения. 

— А ты полна сюрпризов, — он складывает руки на груди и наблюдает, как она сжимает и разжимает кулаки. 

Джедайт не кажется пораженным. Что ж, у нее полно времени, чтобы это изменить. 

— Урок первый: не стоит недооценивать противника, — сладко мурлычет она, заключая его в огненное кольцо. Достаточно тесное, чтобы Джедайт ощущал исходящий от него жар, и достаточно широкое, чтобы не обжигал. По крайней мере, пока. 

— Урок первый: не стоит думать, что противник повержен после первой атаки. 

Он делает неуловимое движение рукой, и они перемешаются в комнату, в которой единственная мебель — кровать. 

— И только? — разочарованно цокает языком Рей. 

— И только, — кивает Джедайт, когда пламя вокруг него гаснет. — Хватит, чтобы заслужить право на прелюдию?

Она прищуривается, взмахивает рукой и... Ничего. Ее магия не работает. Отзывается глухим стуком в висках, но не находит выхода. Рей ощущает, как она бьется внутри, беснуется и требует от нее решительных действий. 

— Где мы? — шипит она, прожигая его взглядом. 

— Там, где можем быть мужчиной и женщиной, которые хотят друг друга. 

— Чересчур самонадеянно, — вскидывается она. — Если настаиваешь, могу придушить и голыми руками. 

— Только если не понравится, как я тебя трахну. 

Джедайт пользуется ее секундным замешательством, дергает на себя и жестко сжимает плечи. 

— Ты не посмеешь, — выплевывает ему в лицо. 

— Я же демон, забыла? — удовлетворенно шепчет на ухо. 

— Подлость — вторая натура, — закатывает глаза она, — но это даже для тебя слишком. 

— Если это означает обладать тобой, то я согласен пойти на риск. 

— Ты же не в самом деле, — усмехается Рей. — Если думаешь, что испугаешь меня, напрасно. 

Джедайт выгибает бровь, окидывает ее раздевающим взглядом и ухмыляется. 

— Даже не представляешь, насколько хороша в гневе, — проводит влажную дорожку от плеча до ключицы. — Все такая же вкусная. 

— Урок второй: у ведьмы всегда есть запасной козырь в рукаве, — глядя ему в глаза, улыбается она, наступает шпилькой на ногу и бьет в пах. — Даже если у нее и нет магии, — вцепляется в волосы, дергает его голову вверх, чтобы видеть, как ему больно, и насладиться каждой гримасой. — Я тебе не наивная девочка, которую ты помнишь. 

Джедайт морщится и ничего не говорит. Она понятия не имеет, где находится, но не позволит ему взять верх, пусть в глубине души и хочет подчиниться. Это было бы слишком просто. 

— Но ведь не хочешь, чтобы я тебя отпускал, — он опирается руками о колени и тяжело дышит. — Если бы хотела, добила бы, или просто ушла, или попыталась  
применить магию и поняла, что блокировка кратковременна, а ты просто стоишь и смотришь, сколько еще я буду слаб. Ждешь, пока без зазрения совести сможешь атаковать снова, либо, что вероятнее, жаждешь узнать, как далеко ты готова зайти. 

Она не успевает даже пискнуть, как он выпрямляется, грубо хватает ее и прикусывает мочку уха. Рей вздрагивает и слабо дергается, а он только усмехается. 

— Ты притворялся? — шипит она. 

— Нет, милая, — намеренно выделяет ласковое обращение, которое звучит как ругательство из его уст, — давал то, что ты хотела, — мою боль, мою слабость, мою беспомощность. Надеюсь, сполна насладилась зрелищем, едва ли еще увидишь. 

— Не переоценивай себя, — фыркает она. 

— Имею право, — усмехается он, оглаживает ее тело и стискивает ягодицы. — Ты же все еще не использовала магию, чтобы улизнуть. 

Одной рукой Джедайт зарывается в ее волосы и тянет их, чтобы получить больший доступ к шее, а второй отодвигает ткань трусиков, чтобы войти в нее сразу тремя пальцами. 

— Ублюдок, — ядовито выплевывает она. 

— Но ты течешь по этому ублюдку, — довольно тянет он, ощущая, как она дрожит от грубых прикосновений. — Можешь отрицать сколько угодно, но тело не лжет. Тебе нравится жесткий секс, когда боль неотличима от удовольствия, крик встает комом в горле, а губы саднит от укусов. 

Все самообладание уходит на то, чтобы не стонать. Он прав, чертовски прав. Рей хочет, чтобы ее брали, не спрашивая разрешения. Она уже чувствует привкус крови во рту, кажется, прокусывает щеку, но ей все равно. Джедайт с силой дергает волосы, и из ее горла все-таки вырывается хриплый вздох. Он только того и ждет, толкает ее к кровати, одним движением избавляет их обоих от одежды и резко входит. Рей выгибает от острой вспышки боли, но она только сильнее насаживается на член, с мазохистским удовольствием ловит малейший отголосок боли в теле. Джедайт кусает ее у основания шеи, и она практически воет. Он словно слышит каждую мысль в ее голове и заставляет упиваться этим. Джедайт не просто имеет ее, вытрахивает душу, буквально зубами вырывает каждый полустон-полувсхлип из груди. 

— Это все, на что ты способен? — свистящим шепотом выдыхает она, когда он замедляется. Джедайт вскидывает бровь, и она добавляет: — Даже ни одного полноценного стона не выдавил, а еще о криках говорил. 

— Сука, — почти с благоговением тянет он. 

Рей скользит по нему затуманенным взглядом, перебирает пальцами в воздухе и, к ее удовольствию, на кончиках пальцев возникает огонь. Магия радостно пляшет, а Рей усмехается. 

— Хочу смотреть на тебя сверху. 

Она переворачивается и седлает его. Джедайт явно впечатлен. Он крепко сжимает ее талию руками, но Рей только плотоядно ухмыляется и сбрасывает их. Она облизывает губы и выпускает пламя. Оно едва не касается кожи Джедайта, фиксирует его в одном положении. Рей упивается властью над ним и задает ритм, от которого под веками пляшут искры. 

— А ты по-прежнему умеешь удивлять, — выдыхает он и, несмотря на обжигающий жар, стискивает ее бедра. 

— Как и ты, — Рей переводит взгляд с его рук на лицо. 

— В этой реальности у демонов иммунитет к огню, — усмехается он. 

— Так значит... 

— Мне нравится смотреть на тебя снизу, — Джедайт выгибает бровь и подмигивает. — Мы идеальная пара, не находишь? 

Рей хмыкает и позволяет себе гореть, не сдерживаясь. Она ощущает его прикосновения, слышит стоны и прямо сейчас не хочет его убить. Сейчас ей слишком хорошо, чтобы думать об убийствах. По-прежнему никакой сентиментальности, только хороший секс. Зачем отказываться, если можно насладиться. Ведьмы не влюбляются в демонов, но кто сказал, что им нельзя трахаться? Рей плевать на перерождения, она не верит в судьбу и предопределенность. Пара простых заговоров и легкое заклинание — что угодно как рукой снимет. 

— Я уже не та Рейана.

Джедайт отпускает ее бедра, находит руки и переплетает свои пальцы с ее. 

— Лучше, намного лучше. 

Он удерживает ее взгляд, и Рей кажется, что она сгорает заживо в собственном пламени. Никаких чувств, только голый расчет, но как же потрясающе плавиться от эмоций, плещущихся на дне его глаз. В конце концов, она достойный соперник, и он каждый раз сдается первым. Убить его она всегда успеет.


End file.
